Gives You Hell
by theytalktome
Summary: Jericho is determined to make the new day everything it should be: full of jealousy. Slash: Chris Jericho/Cody Rhodes, Implied Chris Jericho/Big Show


Aquamarine eyes slowly open to the fresh day that he figured, regrettably, was something that had to deal with, only for a few moments - today he would shove something into one man's face. A smile spreads across his face, nudging the younger man in the bed beside him. When he is questioned, his smile only grows into a Cheshire Cat grin. He waves his wallet to the little prostitute, wordlessly asking if he wanted to make some extra cash doing nothing.

The young Rhodes agrees, falling back to sleep as his self-seen client leaps from the bed and struts into the bathroom, a quick shower and the hour that it took to make those perfect back-combed bangs demanding extra attention and his body demanding an extra everything to aid in sweet revenge.

Today, picking clothes was harder than picking cologne that someone had always favored. Looking average was not going to cut it as he slipped necklaces and bracelets around his wrists, searching endlessly through his own luggage until the other man was up and getting ready as commanded.

He smirks devilishly as he pulls a button down shirt from the suitcase that would not see more than four buttons done up today. He goes through several pairs of sunglasses until he settles on a pair of brown, gold trimmed, Dior wrap sunglasses and sets to primping in front of a full-length mirror.

Thanking that his escort had not taken too long, he sets to fixing him up to as sexy as it could get, but certainly not better looking than he. Demanding that Rhodes grabs the bags, they head out down the carpeted hall, the hotel door clasping behind them. He watches as he steps ahead of him to hit the buttons, those marine eyes focused on the tight rear in the jeans a size too small… That had to be enough to make anyone fall head over heels.

For half an hour, they watch as co workers walk by them… questioning why the two had been hiding behind a large fern on the side of the elevator before being berated and cast away quickly. It isn't until Cody is announcing the price tag that came along with sitting around doing nothing that his arm is hooked and Chris Jericho's loud voice is booming with laughter as he proudly struts from behind the fern, their quick walk slowing down as they walk ahead of his ex.

At the front desk, he proudly shows off his new paid-for arm candy "unknowingly" to the man behind them. Begging had never worked, but this time, he was determined that jealousy would. Teamed with the best new boyfriend money could buy, he turns with faux curiosity when his ex announces his presence with a cough of annoyance - he had been onto this trick the moment he heard the laughter.

Jericho sets to berating him immediately, comparing his everything-he-ever-wanted ex to the luscious I-belong-to-Orton Cody Rhodes leaning over the check out counter, flirting effortlessly with the young woman. There is not a single protest until he claims that the three time Tag Team Champion would be able to beat him in under a minute.

He grabs his bag, and his whore, heading out of the hotel and leaving a less than jealous ex lover behind.

They throw their things into the trunk of their rental car before The Big Show is exiting the sliding automated doors of the building. Chris slams the trunk shut, throwing Cody up against it and hurriedly locking his lips with the younger boy's who reacts with nothing less than expertise whose talent could only be explained with a breathless "God Damn" before going back for more.

Jericho does just that before releasing Orton's toy, whom he now assumes is his own; Dior sunglasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as his signature smirk creeps across his face the second he locks eyes with the sad look on Show's face.

He pivots on the heel of his black boots, going back to Cody in one swift motion and nearly taking him right in the parking lot. The cracking sounds of the handle on Show's suitcase become music to the Rockstar's ears. It is all he needs to pull away from him, and with a slap on the ass, he heads for the passengers seat, remembering that Cody was the best driver you could ask for.

Jericho kicks his feet up onto the dashboard, his cowboy boots tapping against the windshield as he goes through his case of CD's, choosing his own to pop in with out a second thought. Sliding the window down, he tells Rhodes to drive by Big Show slowly, so that he could show him off a little.

Cody rolls his eyes, doing as he's told, his own annoyance with the demanding loudmouth coming to a brief stop as he watches Chris make sure that Show gets one last taste of that sarcastic eat-shit smirk.


End file.
